


It's a Knowing

by Misaki_kaito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To know someone, to put that much time and effort and emotion is not something done lightly- it’s not easy, it’s not quick, and it is definitely not something to be said lightly. Dean knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Knowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/gifts), [Fionhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionhen/gifts), [sarkywoman.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sarkywoman.livejournal.com).
  * Inspired by [Named](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145053) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



It was a knowing, what Dean and Castiel had. Deeper than friendship, brotherhood or love, they knew each other from the tilt of their heads to the light in their eyes. And to know something, to know someone that deeply was akin to love, for nobody, not unless they hated enough to know someone that well, would care to know that much unless they loved them. 

To know someone, to put that much time and effort and emotion is not something done lightly- it’s not easy, it’s not quick, and it is definitely not something to be said lightly. Dean knows this. And when Castiel says,

“I know you, Dean Winchester. I would know you by the beat of your heart, by the breath in your lungs. I rebuilt you after I raised you, cradled your very soul within my Grace as I built your body again, and there is no one on this Earth who knows you better than I do,” Dean is lost. Dean is lost, because his heart can hear the truth and sincerity of those words, the absolute love that laced them that Dean’s head had been ignoring for so long. Because every time Castiel says “I know you” he really means “I love you,” and love has always, always been the only thing that can make Dean truly shatter. Castiel stands in front of Dean, shining with an ethereal light, and Dean feels the weight of the emotions Castiel experiences. 

Because to know Dean is to know the rough, low tones of his voice, the smoothness of his skin, the verdant emerald of his eyes. To know Dean is to know the nightmares that plague him, is to know the pain of every soul Dean tortured, to know the blood Dean spilled in Hell, Heaven and Earth. To know Dean is to know his love of pie, his protective nature, his selflessness, and his compassion. To know Dean is to fight past every stubborn defense Dean has, and to comfort him in the times he refuses and to show him that there is hope even in the darkest of moments.

“You give so much of yourself to everyone else, Dean. You give them all the happiness they could possibly have, all of the kindness you have to give, and yet you do not save any of that compassion or sympathy for yourself. You think yourself as irredeemable, but I know the truth. I see your soul, and you are not broken, you are not corrupt. You shine, Dean. You shine like the Sun, and it is in you that I keep my faith; it is in you that I place my hope. I know you, Dean Winchester. I know you, and I love you.” Tears fall from Dean’s eyes unbidden, and he turns away to hide his weakness. Cas places a hand on the brand on Dean’s shoulder, and envelopes Dean in his wings.

“I will never leave you alone, Dean. I swear on my Grace and on my love for you that I will never, ever abandon you, and I will always be with you until the day I die.” He touches his hands to Dean’s face, and gently, almost reverently, wipes the tears from his face. He kisses Dean’s cheeks, then his forehead, then his eyes and finally his lips, placing a benediction of love and light on the Righteous Man, and Dean whimpered into the kiss because he had never been treated so gently before. He had never had the feeling of being worshiped for all that he is, good and bad. His legs gave out from under him, Cas catching him and breaking his fall, settling them both down on the forest floor. 

Because Dean realized something too. He realized that he had loved Cas since before he truly met him, that he unconsciously knew the angel, that his heart accepted Castiel long before his head had even known his name. Dean loved Cas, and he would know Cas even in a different body, and that he loved the angel of the Lord, with his issues with personal space and slang and human technology. He loved the awkwardness that Cas had when dealing with anyone but the Winchesters, and the joy the angel took in the little things in life.

Their hands sought each other’s faces, touching lightly, brushing against skin and scars, and they sat under the stars, and reveled in the knowing and in the love between them.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dean/Cas fic. Be gentle, and review please!


End file.
